Race Reports In Japan
To add a new race (cf. Help for more details) (right click on "Help" and click "Open link in a new window" in order to see your page and the help page at the same time): * Check if the race you want to add is not already in the list. If it is, click on the link and add your report there, * Edit this page and add a new line following the same format as other races (don't include the edition No), * Write the name of the new race in the following input box and click create to create a new race page, * After editing the new race page, come back here and create a link to the new race page. preload=Template:race width=50 January * [New Ekiden|Shibuya New Ekiden しぶやニュー駅伝 (Tokyo) [4x2.9km | 4x1900m ROAD (2019.01.20)]] * [City Half Marathon |Shinjuku City Half Marathon 新宿シティーハーフマラ (Tokyo) [10km ROAD (2019.01.27)]] * [Marathon|Katsuta Marathon 勝田マラソン (Ibaraki) [10km | Full ROAD (2019.01.27)]] February March * [Marathon|Tokyo Marathon 東京マラソン (Tokyo) [10km | Full ROAD (2019.03.03)]] * [Hanamomo Marathon|Koga Hanamomo Marathon 古河はなももマラソン (Ibaraki) [2km | 3km | 10km | Full ROAD (2019.03.10)]] April * [30k|Hasetsune 30k (Tokyo) ハセツネ30k [32.5km 2000m+ ROAD & TRAIL (2018.04.01)]] * [Tanzawa Miyagase Trail Race|Higashi Tanzawa Miyagase Trail Race 東丹沢宮ケ瀬トレイルレース (Kanagawa) [32.1km 1116m+ ROAD & TRAIL (2019.04.21)]] * [5 Shiki (colors) Sakura Marathon|Adachi 5 Shiki (colors) Sakura Marathon あだち五色桜マラソン (Tokyo) [5km | 10km | Half ROAD (2019.04.21]]] * [Mt.FUJI (UTMF)|ULTRA-TRAIL Mt.FUJI (UTMF) (Shizuoka) [167km 8000D+ TRAIL (2019.04.26)]] May * [International Trail Run|Hieizan (比叡山) International Trail Run (Shiga) [50km 3700m+ | 80km 5500m+ TRAIL (2019.05.25)]] June * [Oshino Kogen Trail Race|Fuji Oshino Kogen Trail Race 富士忍野高原トレイルレース (Yamanashi) [14km | 24km | 36km TRAIL (2019.06.02)]] * [Trail Sugadaira|Skyline Trail Sugadaira スカイライントレイル菅平 (Nagano) [5km | 22km | 48km TRAIL (2019.06.09)]] * [trail run|Utsukushigahara Trail Run 美ヶ原トレイルラン (Nagano) [14km | 45km | 80km | 90km TRAIL (2018.06.30)]] July * [12h Adventure Race|Kitatanzawa 12h Adventure Race 北丹沢12時間山岳耐久レース (Kanagawa) [44km TRAIL (2018.07.08)]] * [Mountain Race|Fuji Mountain Race 富士登山競走 (Yamanashi) [15km | 21km ROAD & TRAIL (2018.07.27)]] August September * [World in Soto Chichibu|Trainic World in Soto Chichibu トレニックワールドin外秩父 (Saitama) [50km | 44km TRAIL (2018.09.09)]] October * [Cup|Hasetsune Cup ハセツネCup (Tokyo) [65km +4500m TRAIL (2018.10.07)]] * [Eco-Marathon|Teganuma Eco-Marathon 回手賀沼エコマラソン (Chiba) [Half ROAD (2018.10.28)]] November * [Mountain Marathon Japan|OMM Japan (Original Mountain Marathon) (Nagano) [Straight 7h/9h/10h | Score 11h/13h ORIENTEERING (2018.11.10-11)]] * [Speed Trail Championship|Okumusashi Speed Trail Championship 奥武蔵スピードトレイルチャンピオンシップ (Saitama) [21km | 42km | solo | relay TRAIL (2018.11.11)]] * [Marathon in Saiko|Toda Marathon in Saiko 回戸田マラソンin彩湖 (Saitama) [2km | 5km | 10km | half ROAD (2018.11.18)]] * [Relay Marathon|Onkyo Relay Marathon おんきょうリレーマラソン (Tokyo) [5h ROAD (2012.11.24)]] * [Marathon|Tsukuba Marathon つくばマラソン (Chiba) [10km | full ROAD (2018.11.25)]] * [Fuji International Marathon|Mt. Fuji International Marathon 富士山マラソン (Yamanashi) [Full Road (2018.11.25)]] December * [Ekiden|Okutama Ekiden 奥多摩渓谷駅伝競走大会 (Tokyo) [6.6km | 7.4km | 8.4km ROAD EKIDEN (2018.12.02)]] * [Oshima Marathon|Izu Oshima Marathon 伊豆大島マラソン (Tokyo) [10km | Half | Full ROAD (2018.12.08)]] * [Trail Run Race|Nokogiriyama Trail Run Race 鋸山トレイルランレース (Chiba) [30km TRAIL]] (Discontinued) Category:Japan